


TMNT: Donnies New View

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Awkwardness, Drama, F/M, Humor, Mutation, TMNT, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie finds himself in a predicament he's never been in before, as he tries to figure out how to get himself back to his normal state, while he is in the care of some strange girl that just bought him.Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_One’s desires, one’s wishes, one’s……_**  
  
Donnie laid there in agony, as his throbbing head reminded him that his caffeine fix was starting to wear off.  
  
Three nights in a row working non stop trying to map his own DNA, an impossible feat yes, but for him the sky was the limit.  
  
He sluggishly open his eyes, he didn’t quite feel ready to get up just yet, with a stretch his muscles clenched stiffly as he made note that he must have dozed off at his desk.  
  
Suddenly the aroma of fresh water tickled his nose, as annoyance hit him hard.  
  
 _(Not again! If Mikey spilled water on my lab floor yet again I’m going to kill him. Can’t anyone just respect my space?)_  
  
Opening his eyes fully the bright atmosphere blinded him, making him blink as he squinted to bring them to focus.  
  
His lab shouldn’t be this bright not even with all the lights on.  
  
Puzzled at first then the realization his little brother might just be playing one of his tricks, Donnie ignored it, he wasn’t going to give in this time.  
  
Moments his sight became clear only to revealing a more depressing situation, he didn’t know where he was.  
  
His surrounding wasn’t his lab or even any room in the lair; it appeared he was at some store.  
  
Was he at a window, as he could see the glare reflected off the glass in front of him?  
  
What was more peculiar was that everything seemed off kilt, was it him or was everything huge, the shelves the cages, the... people!?  
  
Donnie stood there in awe as he watched a couple pass him by, they were like skyscrapers in comparison to him.  
  
 _(What’s… going on?....)_  
  
Fear started to get a hold of him, was he dreaming and if so why did this feel so real?  
  
In the corner of the window Donnie noticed a sign, it was backwards, but he could still read it “FOR SALE RARE TURTLE”  
  
 _(For sale… rare turtle… what sick joke is this?)_ Donnie huffed.  
  
Taking a couple steps forward, he fell with a splash, into a pool of water.  
  
Shaken and confused Donnie looked around becoming alarmed to discovering he was surrounded by water and behind him was a rock, which must have been the object he was seated on.  
  
Pondering on the current situation, he caught his reflection rippling in the clear water.  
  
Something seemed off, with a quick decision Donnie climbed back onto the rock, his hands he took noticed look suspiciously weird.  
  
 _(What… what’s wrong with my hands!)_  
  
Donnie examined them; they didn’t look humanoid at all they actually look like normal animal turtle hands and the color wasn’t his usual green they were a dark aqua green.  
  
A sense of dread washed over him as he quickened his steps and got to the top of the rock to peer over it into the water.  
  
By then the water had become still and he could make out his feature more clearly.  
  
 _(I’m A TURTLE…)_ realizing that statement was a bit understated, he puzzled over his new look.  
  
He wasn’t a mutant any more, but how was this possible.  
  
How could he have reverted back to his normal state, after so many years of being a mutant and still retain his memories and knowledge on top of that, wouldn’t he have lost those and be in a same state of mind of any normal turtle?  
  
 _(Unless I’m becoming stupidter, wait that’s not a word… oh no it already started!!!)_  
  
In desperation Donnie try to rationalize what was going on, he must be dreaming was he really becoming an imbecile or worse… Mikey.  
  
Donnie shook his head, that wasn’t nice of him to compare his little brother like that, regardless how much he does drive him nuts.  
  
He was thinking irrationally for he was overacting on the current situation, with an attempt Donnie tried to take a big breath to control his breathing, yet he felt he couldn’t breathe.  
  
 _(Where is a paper bag when you need one?)_  
  
He was having a nervous breakdown right there and then.  
  
 _(Breathe Donnie breathe, there is always a rational explanation for everything. If your IQ was going downhill, you wouldn’t be thinking like this, you’re just panicking.)_ He assured himself.  
  
With a deep breath he relaxed, and cleared his mind.  
  
 _(Ok I was in my lab working on my computer then… something must have happened. Or I am just dreaming, either way why this and here?)_  
  
Donnie finally took the time to take in his surroundings taking note of all the details, he was in a store that was for certain, and someone wanted to sell him, so is this place a pet shop?  
  
He looked at the sign  the thought of being sold to someone was preposterous, shivers ran down his spine there was no way he was going to let that happen, he needed an escape plan.  
  
 _(Ok how do I escape an aquarium with these?)_ He looked at his arms and feet.  
  
Suddenly a tall figure approached the aquarium, it was a young lady with dark blue dyed hair, she had a pair of purple butterfly wing headphones on as she listened to her music.  
  
With a warm smile towards Donnie, the girl put her finger on the glass.  
  
“Can I help you,” a male worker came up behind the young lady.  
  
The girl didn’t notice him, “I said can I help you?” the male worker tapped the girl on the shoulder annoyed.  
  
As he startled her, she jumped pressing a button on her headset, “Oh sorry, did you say something?”  
  
The man sighed, “Can you read the sign, no touching the glass,” he pointed to a sign that was above the aquarium.  
  
“My apologies… anyways can I purchase a turtle?”  
  
“Of course there is a wide selection this way,” he tried to lead her down the alley.  
  
“Well how about this one,” She pointed at Donnie.  
  
 _(I’m not for sale!)_ Donnie gave her the stink eye.  
  
“That one, is a rare turtle it would be way over you budget,” the man pointed out as he judged her on the way she was dressed, she had a navy blue tee shirt with kawaii death cupcake on it accompanied with a pair of worn out jeans that had tears.  
  
“Well I would be the judge on that, how much is he?” She asked.  
  
 _(I’m still not for sale! Come on do I really look like some type of pet to you!)_ Donnie thought of that for a second, he realized to them he must seem to be just a regular turtle they had no clue what he really was.  
  
“She,” The man emphasized to correct the young lady.  
  
 _(WHAT I’m not a girl!! Do I look like a girl to you!!! This is getting ridiculous!)_ Donnie was considering this must be some nightmare, first he finds himself in this state, now someone wants to buy him and top it off he is being mistaken for a girl.  
  
“She is around $5000 US.” The man proclaimed smugly.  
  
 _(Wow that is a lot for a turtle… I cost $5000. This is definitely a dream.)_  
  
“Do you take debit or credit,” the girl smirked at the man, she wasn’t amused with his attitude towards her.  
  
“There is no way you have that much money,” the man snorted, starting to walk away from her.  
  
“Can I talk to you manager please,” She crossed her arms demandingly.  
  
With a huff the worker went to find a manager to deal with her.  
  
The young lady bend down peering into Donnie’s cage with a smile, “You’re really cute, I never seen a turtle with a purple markings around the eyes before.  What luck that I decided today was the day I was going to buy myself a turtle and soon I will be taking you home.”  
  
 _(Great I finally have a girl call me cute and I am a regular turtle, my luck. Did she say I have purple markings, turtles don’t have markings in that color, that’s not right.)_  
  
Donnie to wonder, how could he have such markings, as he recalled he was a regular turtle that all pet shops sold when he was a hatchling, if he did somehow reverted back wouldn’t he look like the same species as before?  
  
Coming down the aisle way was a large lady accompanied by the irritated salesman, not looking too pleased towards the girl.  
  
“Is there something I can help you with,” the lady asked the girl hastily.  
  
“Yes I would like to purchase that turtle there,” the girl kept her manners regardless of the managers temperament which wasn’t any better than the salesman’s.  
  
The lady flashed a look at Donnie then back to the girl, “I would have to require you to make the purchase before we give you to her, it’s the store policy,” the woman pointed out spitefully.  
  
 _(For the last time I am not a girl!!!)_ Donnie was becoming frustrated, and the workers attitudes weren’t helping.  
  
“Fine with me,” The girl cheerfully followed the lady to the front.  
  
“Huhh I doubt she could have that type of cash, probably going to run when she gets to the front, people like her are all the same thieves.” The male worker looked at Donnie.  
  
Within minutes, the girl came back with a receipt in hand, “If you don’t mind I would like to take my turtle home.”  
  
The male workers jaw dropped, he grumbled under his breath as he yanked a box from behind the aquarium then opened the top of the cage.  
  
 _(This is a mistake! I shouldn’t be here; I’m not a turtle… I mean I am not a pet, I’m a mutant!!! Listen to me!!)_  
  
The guy reached in the cage and took Donnie by the shell before he could do anything, instinctively Donnie hid in his shell for safety.  
  
 _(Why am I hiding?)_  
  
“Stupid turtle I should just throw her in the box just to piss off that dead beat,” the guy said under his breath out of hearing range, yet Donnie heard him, in direct result bit the guy on the thumb, Donnie was tired of being call a girl.  
  
The man screamed, in anger he flicked Donnie off him, making Donnie fly through the air.  
  
 _(Ahh crap that wasn’t really a bright idea on my part!)_  
  
“Got yeah,” the girl caught Donnie as she crashed into a stack of dog food cans with a clash.  
  
 _(Nice catch.)_  
  
“What is going on here!” the manager came up to the girl crossing her arms.  
  
“Your employee tried to play football with my turtle,” The girl got up and made sure Donnie was alright before checking herself out.  
  
“Mame it wasn...” the man started to defend himself.  
  
“I’m leaving, I have my turtle I don’t want to be in the middle of this drama,” The girl held Donnie leaving the store before anyone could say a word.  
  
 _(Listen I am not a pet! Please you have to let me go, I need to get back home.)_ Donnie tried to struggle out of the girls hands.  
  
“Hey its ok, we will be home soon” She petted Donnie on the cheek with her finger.  
  
 _(Let me…mmmmmm…)_  
  
It felt good and hypnotic; he couldn’t help, but enjoy it although the situation felt a tad on the weird side.  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, the girl stopped in front a door to an apartment building.  
  
 _(Did I just zone out there… I can’t believe I just did that, but it did feel good.) Donnie started to relive the feeling again, then he snap out of it, (No I can’t start that I should try to escape, I need to find my brothers and… )_  
  
Donnie stopped in mid thought, what would he do if he found his brothers, not like they would know it was him.    
  
This was a problem he didn’t considered, it’s was going to harder then he originally thought.  
  
The girl entered the apartment, heading up a flight of stairs stopping at the door on the end of the hallway.  
  
She unlocked the door entering the apartment that wasn’t anything fancy for someone that just bought a $5000 turtle; she didn’t look like she was very rich at all.  
  
Her place was bit worse for wear; there wasn’t much to it or in it and what furniture she did have seemed to be second hand.  
  
“Well welcome to your new home! I know it’s not much, but to be truthful I really don’t care for material items. I am just happy with the simple things.” She smiled and put Donnie down on the counter as she open the fridge, pulling out a big green leaf placing it in front of Donnie.  
  
 _(You suspect me to eat that.)_  
  
He tossed his head away from it, “Well aren’t we picky huh, oh well maybe I should give you a name instead, what is a good girl name.”  
 __  
(Ok enough with the girl thing.) Donnie snapped his beak at her.  
  
“Hey none of that now,” She looked at Donnie, then picked him up gently by the shell.  
  
 _(What is she doing now?)_  
  
“I wonder are you really a girl or a boy, you keep getting huffy when someone calls you a girl. Not that you would understand that, but still,” She slowly turned him over.  
  
 _(Wait, what are you doing…hey… Don’t touch that… Hey stop that… this is embarrassing…)_  
  
“Oh you’re really a boy, oops my bad, well then boy names it is,” She turned Donnie back over, if he could blush he would be at the moment, he was just handled by a girl, not in the way he would consider comfortable.  
  
“Ok how about Bob?”  
  
 _(Bob? You must be kidding me?)_ Donnie snapped at her.  
  
“Bob out of the questions, hummm Dick?”  
  
Donnie just glared at her then snapped his beak; she tended to understand that at least.  
  
“Well then aren’t we Mr. Sensitive, fine I know you can eat your leaf if you like one of the names that I will name off, starting now.”  
  
 _(Did she really ask me to do that, she does know turtle aren’t very intelligent, well except for me.)_  
  
Donnie considered if he should show any intelligence towards her, then the thought of being called Bob or Dick started to haunt him.  
  
“Ok Buster, Bud, Rocky, Rex…”  
  
Donnie was dumbfounded, _(If she ever has kids I feel sorry for them if she thinks those names are any good.)_  
  
“Harry, Fred, Donnie…”  
  
Donnie heard his name, she actual said his name, it was his nickname, but it was something he like being called anyways.  
  
He took a bite of the green leaf before she could say another name.  
  
She stopped and studied him, “So you want to be called Fred,” She laughed, Donnie snapped.  
  
 _(Do I look like a Fred to you? Donnie, my name is Donnie!!!)_  
  
She put her hands in the air to signal surrender, “Ok ok, Donnie it is, weird name for a turtle, but it does suit you though. I have to admit it does sound kind of cute.” She smiled.  
  
 _(Is it me or is it my imagination, that she hasn’t even flinch on the fact I am showing intelligence beyond a normal turtle? What’s with this girl?)_  
  
Donnie tilted his head in wonder, she was different that was for sure.  
  
“Well Donnie, I should tell you my name, not like you would care, its Sorinda,” She smiled and leaned against the counter.  
  
Donnie went up to her, rubbing his head against her hand.  
  
“Huh?” Sorinda gave Donnie a puzzling look, “So is that your way in saying you like my name or you tired of your leaf,” She petted him with a giggle.  
  
 _(Both, yet I have to admit I don’t mind this…mmmmm, I wish you could understand me though… mmmmm)_ Donnie started to consider maybe this isn’t a dream, then so what was he going to do to get himself out of this mess, as enjoying the little petting session.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie finds himself in a predicament he's never been in before, as he tries to figure out how to get himself back to his normal state, while he is in the care of some strange girl that just bought him.  
> Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

**TMNT: Donnie's New View: Part 2 _  
\--------------------------------------_**  
  
Donnie walked around the coffee table’s surface after the introductions; as Sorinda settled herself down at the couch and started to work on her computer.  
  
Attempting to communicate to her by using the keys on the keyboard, Donnie quickly realized it wasn’t easy with no fingers to use.   
  
He promised himself never complain about buttons when it comes to three fingers again.  
  
“Come on Donnie off my computer your button mashing, I can’t get anything done if you keep that up,” Sorinda chuckled as she moved him to the side.  
  
 _(I’m trying to communicate to you… this is hopeless, I need to come up with a new plan.)_  
  
Donnie looked around, what could he do; he considered trying the escape idea and find his way home, but he knew that would just fail.   
  
All that an escape attempt would do is endanger him, he could run into a predator or someone might pick him up and bring him home, or worse...   
  
In the state he was in, his options and abilities were limited, but he didn’t want to stay as a pet forever either.  
  
 _(I have to find a way out of this, but how? If only someone could understand me...)_  
  
In the corner of his eye a shadow cast against the wall that caught his attention before disappearing behind the couch, as claw came up aiming towards Sorinda head.   
  
_(Watch out!)_ Donnie tried to warn her by head butting her hand.  
  
Sorinda leaned forward as the claw made a swipe at her, missing her by inches.  
  
 _(She heard me!)_ His hopes were rising.  
  
“Hi Lynx, nice try,” Sorinda waved her hand to dismiss the person that attempted to hurt her.  
  
 _(I will take that back…)_ Donnie sighed flopping down, as what little hope he had just washed away.  
  
“Meow, how could you tell?” a mutant cat jumped on top of the couch perching herself comfortable swiping her tail back and forth while eyeing Sorinda.  
  
 _(A mutant? Wait Sorinda knows a mutant, I wouldn’t have guessed.)_  
  
“Easy, you’re too noisy,” Sorinda didn’t take her eye of her computer screen with a joyful grin.  
  
Donnie studied Sorinda how did she know Lynx was behind her, Lynx was quiet as a mouse, even with his own skills she could have snuck up on him easily.  
  
“Whatever! You probably saw me on your surveillance cameras didn’t you!” Lynx hissed, displeased with Sorinda’s cheating.  
  
 _(Surveillance Cameras why would she have something like that setup?)_  
  
“Nooo… you’re just getting sloppy,” Sorinda looked up and grinned at her mockingly.  
  
“Huh,” Lynx crossed her arms hissing, then she saw Donnie.   
  
The feline whiskers twitched at the sight of him, which in turn made Donnie feel like he was in danger.   
  
_(Ummm… why are you giving me that look… which is the same look that Mikey gets when he sees pizza… oh crap!)_  
  
“Owww what’s this, a treat,” She purred as she prowled towards Donnie.  
  
 _(Ahh!! I'm not food! …)_ Donnie instinctively hid in this shell as Lynx pounced towards him.  
  
In a flash Donnie felt like he was swooped up, peeking out Donnie saw Sorinda’s soft hands, she came to his rescue from the crazy cat lady.  
  
 _(OH thank you, thank you I would kiss you if I could.)_ The thought made Donnie want to blush if he could.  
  
With a wicked glare, Lynx retreated back to her position on the back of the couch.  
  
“Oh come onnn meow, I was only going to play with him,” She purred twitching her tail.  
  
 _(Sure you were with those knives you call claws, my shell might be hard, but that doesn’t mean you can bat me around like some ball of yarn you stupid cat!)  
_  
“No, you will hurt him and… no,” Sorinda put Donnie back on the coffee table.  
  
“Humm your no fun turtle lover,” Lynx emphasized turtle lover in a teasing purr.  
  
“Tease me all you want, you’re not touching him you hear me Lynx!” Sorinda placed her hand near Donnie warning Lynx not to test her.  
  
 _(You better listen to her I am not food or a toy for some psycho feline!)_  
  
“So are you going to tell me why you’re here and please don’t tell me it’s a social visit you don’t normally do those with me.” Sorinda knelt at the coffee table petting Donnie to calm his nerves, which helped.  
  
 _(mmmm…)_  
  
With a long stretch Lynx smiled wildly showing her teeth, “I have a job for you.”   
  
_(A job? …mmmm What kind of job, from this cat it’s probably not a good thing...mmmm)_ Donnie tried his best to stay focus on the conversation; it wasn’t easy with Sorinda petting him.  
  
“Not interested.”  
  
“You haven’t heard the job yet,” Lynx proclaimed.  
  
“Don’t care; I refuse it, tell the Kraang to get bent!”  
  
Donnie moved away from Sorinda’s finger. _(KRAANG! What!... No no no you can’t tell me you work for the Kraang!)  
_  
“Tisk tisk meow,” Lynx jumped of the couch and brushed against Sorinda purring loudly as Sorinda just eyed her with an annoyed glare, “Don’t be like that; you know what they would do to you if you refuse. Come on Sorinda we do this every time, just accept the job. You know they will never give you anything that would make you uncomfortable, they just need your expertise that’s all meow.”  
  
 _(Expertise, what expertise, what have you got yourself into Sorinda?)_  
  
Sorinda looked at Donnie with a worried face, “Maybe this time I am going to refuse that is all there is to it, the Kraang can bring it for all I care. I am not their little puppet!”  
  
Lynx sighed, and went back to the couch, “Sorinda I don’t think you understand the seriousness of this, the Kraang have been punishing those that have been defying them.”  
  
 _(She said no, leave her alone!)_ Donnie snapped his beak at Lynx, which made her glare at him.  
  
Sorinda brushed his cheek to calm him again, “So what else is new,” she told Lynx who put her attention back to Sorinda ignoring Donnie’s odd behavior.  
  
“What is new is that they even been experimenting on their own hirers, how much do you like your human body? When they are done with you who knows what you will be meow. You would be lucky if they don’t turn you into a completely mindless monster.”  
  
Sorinda gulped, even Donnie had witnessed the Kranng doing such acts towards humans that worked for them, even though that is true she still shouldn’t help the Kranng.  
  
 _(Sorinda don’t do it, there are other ways, who’s to say they won’t do that to you either way in the end!)_  
  
“What is the job?” Sorinda surrendered putting her hand out to receive the envelope with the job details.  
  
 _(No… please don’t do this.)_ Donnie wanted her to hear him so badly, he nudged at her hand which in turn she just ignored him; she was throwing her life away.  
  
“It’s simple seek and distract, they don’t require you to do no more than that. The Kraang have put in consideration on how you are after all and won’t force you to do something you wouldn’t do.”  
  
 _(Distract? What does she mean by that?)_  
  
“The target?” Sorinda pulled a photo out of the envelope, placing it on the coffee table.  
  
“Four brothers highly skilled ninjas,” Lynx purred as she pointed to the photo that had Donnie and his brothers on it.  
  
 _(My brothers! You want her to go up against my brothers, that’s suicide!)_  
  
“Ninjas, really.” Sorinda analyzed the photo.  
  
“Will that be a problem meow?”  
  
 _(Yes it will be a problem! Sorinda you can’t go up against my brothers, you don’t understand they are very skilled full trained ninjas, they will hurt you!)_ Donnie tried to pull the picture away from her, as she just placed him on to the side.  
  
“No. It will be fine, a bit of a challenged especially with this one,” Sorinda pointed to Donnie in the photo.  
  
 _(You think I am going to be the challenge, my older brother’s skills surpass my own.)_  
  
“Ah he is the genius of the family; Donatello also goes by Donnie.”   
  
Sorinda looked up, “Donnie? Huh now that is going to be awkward.”  
  
 _(Why?)_  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Oh my turtle name is Donnie, he wanted it… don’t ask. Anyways the genius I can tell, he looks quite intelligent to the point some of my tricks might be useless on him.”  
  
 _(You could tell that I’m intelligent just by looking at a photo?)_  
  
“See that right there, is why the Kraang value you, you can tell a person just by one look. There is no one out there that can read a person’s moves like you do!” Lynx said excitedly.   
  
_(You’re very observant aren’t you, then why is it that you haven’t noticed how I have been acting? Or have you and just decided to ignore it.)_  
  
“Sure whatever, fine I will distract them, but only for a short while. My skills aren’t enough to carry on a long haul fight, not against four trained ninjas. Now tell me about the other three I need to know what I read here is correct,” Sorinda placed the photo away from her, brushing Donnie on the cheek as she listened to Lynx.  
  
Lynx explained Donnie brother’s personalities, skills, and the location she need to be in order to stall them, Sorinda nodded in response, “As I thought, I have some planning to do Lynx if you don’t mind…… Umm do you really have to clean yourself on my couch?”  
  
 _(eww…)_  
  
The feline groomed herself with a smile, “Oh you like it!”  
  
“Ahh… no!” Sorinda appeared to be in disgust.   
  
_(I don’t think anyone would like that…)  
_  
Lynx quickly jumped across the couch pressing up against Sorinda, “Sneak attack,” she licked Sorinda face then Donnie on the head.  
  
Both just sat there in shock as Lynx left the apartment through the window, “I feel overly dirty now and very disturbed, not sure you feel the same.”  
  
 _(Yep, the feeling is mutual; who do you hang out with?)_ Donnie shivered, on the thoughts of were that tongue has been.  
  
Sorinda sighed and went to the kitchen and got a towel putting some water on it then washed Donnie’s head.  
  
 _(Thank you that was just wrong, I’m really starting to dislike cats…)_  
  
“Well I best to get to work then,” Sorinda sat on the couch, bringing a web browser login onto a map search to view the area that she would have to meet up with Donnie’s brothers.  
  
She found the location and started to study the buildings images that the satellites took.  
  
“Well a simple layout, enough room, this should work… why ninjas… I hate dealing with ninjas they are such a pain,” She crossed her arms and sat back thinking.  
  
 _(You shouldn’t do it, you want out right, that’s why you wanted to refuse the job. Then get my brothers to help you.)_ Donnie went to the photo and nudged his head against the image of his formal self.   
  
He hoped she would get some clue, if she worked for the Kraang this shouldn’t seem too odd of an idea.  
  
“Donnie what are you doing?” She placed him away from the photo.  
  
 _(I’m not giving up! This is my chance and yours too.)_  
  
Donnie went back to the photo once again pointing out the image of himself.  
  
 _(Come on Sorinda you seem like an open intelligent person, the behavior I am displaying to you should seem off.)_  
  
Sorinda sighed, “I don’t have time for games right now, I have to get ready,” she picked Donnie up bringing him to her room, where she had an aquarium set up for him.  
  
She first put him on her bed as she started to change, as a gentlemen Donnie looked away, regardless if he wasn’t a mutant at the time he still had his morals.  
  
All dress in black with a hoodie over coat and a mask in her hand, she picked Donnie up again to place him in aquarium.   
  
_(No you’re not leaving me here.)_ Donnie protested as he clutched onto her sleeve not letting go.  
  
“Donnie stop that,” Sorinda tried to pry him off her sleeve.  
  
 _(NO… Not letting go!)_  
  
Sorinda didn’t want to hurt him so she stopped, leaving him to hang there, Donnie kept his mouth shut he wasn’t giving up, “I can’t bring you along its too dangerous for a turtle, so back in your aquarium!”  
  
He still refused, she sighed, “Fine… I can’t believe this, but I will bring you,” She directed him to the chest pocket of her over coat.  
  
He let go and dropped inside, it was nice and cozy he could hear her heart beat where he was.   
  
_(At least I got you to finally let me come with you, step one done.)_  
  
“You know Donnie you’re the most stubborn turtle I ever laid eyes on.”  
  
 _(Well that should wave a red flag, come on why can’t you just consider there is something more to me?)_  
  
Sorinda gathered her things and started to head out; she took the scenic root jumping building to building.  
  
She was surprisingly skillful; Donnie wondered what else she was capable of.  
  
Within twenty minutes they arrived at their destination, there was no sign of Donnie’s brothers yet.   
  
He wondered if they would show up at all, they must be worried about him, and could very well be looking for him instead.   
  
As they waited Donnie calculated the most probable scenarios that may occur, he had to figure out a way to keep Sorinda from getting hurt from his brothers and to letting them know who he is.  
  
Below in the street a white van appeared in front of one of the abandoned buildings, Sorinda flicked something in the air; it was too small for Donnie to see what it was.   
  
Then she started to scan the area, a couple of buildings away three shadowy figures emerged, his brothers he just knew it.   
  
Sorinda placed the mask over her face that covered it fully then pulled her hoodie over her head.   
  
She lightly patted her breast pocket were Donnie was, “Be good Donnie, I don’t want you hurt,” She whispered as she armed herself with two chakrams that were tucked under her coat, she quickly proceeded forward towards the other building.  
  
 _(I am not the one you should be worried about.)_  
  
There crouched down in the shadows, was Raph, Leo and Mikey all eyes were on the van as two men loaded it up, with a third man that just came out of the building, it was a Kraang in an exoskeleton.   
  
The Kranng looked up at the brothers with a smile.  
  
“Damn it they know we are here,” Raph burst out.  
  
“Yeah we do,” Sorinda answered as she threw one of her chakrams at Raph, he managed to dodge it, while Sorinda used the other chakram to block Leo’s incoming swords.  
  
 _(Wait you guys shouldn’t be fighting!)_ Donnie yelled hoping someone would understand him yet it didn’t prevail.  
  
They kept on fighting, Sorinda held her own; she mostly took a defensive stance using her surroundings to block the three brother’s weapons and kicks.   
  
_(This is ridiculous you have to work together the Kraang are getting away.)_  
  
The situation was getting out of hand and Donnie couldn’t take it anymore, on one of Sorinda dodges, Donnie pushed himself out of her pocket.  
  
To his dismay his timing was off, he didn’t realized were she was at the time and he flew in the air towards the edge of the building, he was going to fall.  
  
 _(Oh no)_  
  
“Donnie!” she yelped as she took a hit from Mikey’s weapon missing her dodge by the distraction.  
  
Ignoring the pain she ran forwards, leaping for Donnie grabbing him, only to lose her own balance.   
  
As she started to fall over the side of the building Raph grabbed her coat thrusting her backwards, sending her skidding across the roof top stopping flat on her back.  
  
She exhaled; Donnie could feel her heart beat racing through the veins on her hands as his own little heart was about to burst.  
  
 _(I’m sorry… I made a mistake I didn’t mean to put you in danger.)_  
  
They both just laid there trying to breathe, Sorinda didn’t let Donnie go, yet she didn’t hold him too tight either.  
  
She finally sat up, only to have Leo’s blade placed against her neck.  
  
 _(Leo that isn’t necessary, please listen to me, it’s me Donnie.)_ Donnie tried to struggle out of Sorinda grip which she only loosen a bit in order not to hurt him.  
  
“Who are you,” Leo asked her, he didn’t make any notice to Donnie.  
  
Sorinda remained silent then Raph piped up, “You better answer him, the only reason we didn’t let you go splat, was we want answers.”  
  
“Dudes the van is gone,” Mikey pointed out.  
  
“Doesn’t matter we have her,” Leo glared at Sorinda as he ripped her mask off, “and now we know what she looks like.”  
  
Sorinda shrugged, “Point?”  
  
The three brothers looked at her not sure what she was up to, even Donnie wondered.  
  
 _(Sorinda please be good, they can help, you don’t have to do anything rash.)_  
  
Sorinda quickly put Donnie into her pocket then pressed some button on her jacket that set off a variety of smoke bombs all around them.   
  
As the three brothers were caught off guard, Sorinda kicked Leo’s sword away as she did a back flip then disappeared into the shadows.  
  
She kept running, ducking, and hiding until she was certain she wasn’t followed.  
  
 _(All the moves you did were too set up the smoke bombs?  So that’s was your plan; when the Kraang got away you would set them off to make your own escape. That’s brilliant!)_  
  
Donnie couldn’t help but admire the trick she pulled; Sorinda sat against a brick wall calming her breathing before she pulled a device out of her inside pocket.   
  
It looked like a makeshift GPS from what Donnie could tell as he examined it; there was a blinking light moving somewhere in the far distance.  
  
“So what do you think Donnie, like it? Let’s get going we have a van to follow.”  
  
 _(The thing you flicked before my brothers came into the picture was a tracking device. You were bugging the van to follow it all this time. What are you thinking, you can’t do this alone!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie finds himself in a predicament he's never been in before, as he tries to figure out how to get himself back to his normal state, while he is in the care of some strange girl that just bought him.Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

The building that the tracking device was pointing seemed to have no activity that Sorinda or Donnie could see from their hiding place within the shadows of a neighboring building.  
  
 _(I don’t know about this you should really consider.)_ Donnie just wanted her to turn around and head home.  
  
Sorinda eyed a window that was accessible; when she was certain it was safe, she slowly headed towards it keeping to the shadows.  
  
“Donnie, please be good,” she rubbed his cheek, he tugged her sleeve in protest, yet she just ignored him venturing into the building.   
  
_(You say I’m stubborn.)_  
  
It was an old factory, which has been shut down for years, as the dust and cob webs showed its true age.  
  
Sorinda scanned the area, taking her time, watching her footing as she went deeper into the building.  
  
Not too far from them were two Kraang talking, Donnie couldn’t hear them, which meant neither did Sorinda, who in turn crept closer to them keeping out of sight.  
  
“Are the plans under way?” one of the Kraang went on.  
  
“Yes, the new formula is complete, and is ready to be distributed on your orders.”  
  
 _(New formula, they are not talking about mutagen are they?)_  
  
“Does it work, what are the side effects, if any?”  
  
“No side effects except that if there isn’t a catalyst the subject will convert to its most natural substance, water.”  
  
 _(They are talking about mutagen…then they have perfected it…wait did they say the subject will turn into water?!)_  
  
“With a catalyst?”  
  
“Simple they will mutate at a slow rate, eliminating any defects. We also achieve the new formula to resemble water itself so it will be less detectable to the humans.”  
  
 _(This is bad… A mutagen that has a slow process and looks like water, before when it was green and glowing, it was easy to distinguish but now… )_  
  
“Perfect if we place this new mutagen in the water supply, the humans wouldn’t know the difference and by the time they realized what was happening it would be too late. Make the proper preparations; I want to distribute the formula to the water supply at the main watering plant by four am, before the humans get up with their usual morning routines.”  
  
 _(They are going to mutate New York, they need to be stopped.)_ Donnie had to tell his brothers, but how though; he had to figure out a way to get Sorinda to talk to them.  
  
“This isn’t good, damn I knew they were up to something big this is worse then I thought. I need to contact…” Sorinda whispered to Donnie as she back way.  
  
 _(Umm Sorinda…)_  
  
“Intruder,” a Kraang grabbed Sorinda by the arm.  
  
The two Kraang that were in mid conversation now put their main focus on Sorinda as she was presented to them.  
  
“This is the one we hired to distract the turtles,” the Kraang told the Kraang that was making the plans.  
  
“Oh I see, then why are you here,” the Kraang asked Sorinda while looking her over.  
  
 _(Make something up, whatever you do don’t let them realize the truth, there is too many of them for you take them alone… Damn it if only I was in my normal state I could help you…)  
_  
“Well I was making sure my job was being done properly. I only encountered three turtles one was missing, so I figured it was in your best interested to make sure the fourth didn’t follow the van,” Sorinda quickly said as cool as she could.  
  
 _(That sounded believable, just hope the Kraang believes it too.)_  
  
“Then if so how by chance did you follow the van if you were dealing with the other three?”  
  
“Well I was…” she was cut off by a Kraang that came up to the group with a small robotic ladybug in hand, “I found this on the van, it’s a tracking device.”  
  
 _(Of course they find the bug, what was I thinking that this might go smoothly…)_  
  
“This wouldn’t be one of yours by chance could it?” The Kraang crushed the bug.  
  
“Nope, but it was what I followed to find this place. Figure the fourth turtle planted it,” she saved herself.  
  
 _(Nice save, we might be seeing the end of the woods yet!)_  
  
“I believe you,” the Kraang smiled devilishly.  
  
 _(Or not… Something doesn’t seem right with that smile… I don’t believe him, Sorinda you have to leave now please.)_ Donnie head butted her chest through her pocket.  
  
“That’s good, not to be rude I must be going, I have some other things to do until you call on my services again,” Sorinda started to back away.  
  
“If that is so I have another job for… what’s this,” the Kraang noticed something moving in Sorinda’s pocket; one of the Kraang grabbed her arms as the main Kraang took Donnie out of her pocket.  
  
 _(Let me go!! Give me back to her!!)_ Donnie snapped his beak at the Kraang.  
  
“A turtle? Interesting that you have a turtle on your person, now about that job,” the Kraang snapped his skeleton fingers.  
  
 _(Let me go, she isn’t interested in anymore jobs! What are you Kraang up to?  You better not hurt her or I swear when I get back to my normal state your going to regret it!)_  
  
A Kraang came up to Sorinda, in its hand was a canister that looked like water, “This turtle would work nicely as a catalyst.”   
  
_(Use me as a catalyst, you don’t know what that would do to her, I am not a regular turtle I am really a mutant…)_  
  
Sorinda eyes widened, “Wait you can’t do this, I have done every job you ask me too!”   
  
With all her strength Sorinda tried to struggle out of the Kraang grip.  
  
“Yes and you did a fine job, but it’s a new age. Don’t think this as a punishment, but a gift for your services. You do have this turtle on you and Lynx has mentioned you like turtles, what better form.”  
  
“No wait!!,”  
  
 _(Damn it, what can I do!)_  
  
The Kraang that was holding Sorinda and placed one of her hands out to receive Donnie.   
  
_(No don’t do this to her, please don’t!)_  
  
Donnie didn’t struggled, he let the Kraang place him in her hand, if he dared to fight it and didn’t become the catalyst, she would turn into water, yet the fear of her turning into something worse also dawned on him.  
  
 _(I’m so sorry Sorinda…)_ Donnie felt helpless as he wished he could cry, one of the Kraang tilted Sorinda’s head back forcing her mouth open as the mutagen was poured into it; she started to choke on it, as the Kraang forced her to drink it.   
  
When the canister was empty the Kraang let her go as she fell to ground coughing.  
  
“It works better ingested then just having it make contact to your skin. Don’t worry it will be slow and when it’s done you will feel like a new you.”  
  
“You bastards, this is twisted and wrong!” Sorinda eyed the Kraang as she rose back to her feet placing her hand inside of her coat.  
  
“Sorry you feel that way, your skills are still an asset and we will just have to convince you otherwise on our gift to you.”  
  
Sorinda shook her head, “No! You see no trickster goes into a lion’s den unprepared, you should never let my hands lose.”   
  
She pulled out a device and pressed a red button, a pulse was released and the Kraang exoskeletons started to malfunction.  
  
Donnie was amazed and recognized the type of pulse the device gave out.  
  
It was a sonic pulse; yet he never has seen one that actually worked on a Kraang suit before.  
  
With the Kraang having technical issues, Sorinda managed to escape the building.  
  
Several blocks away she leaned against a building wall in an alleyway, placing Donnie on top a garbage bins then shoved her fingers down her throat.  
  
 _(That won’t work your body probably absorbed enough of the mutagen to start the process either way.)_  
  
Sorinda started to bring up some of the liquid, “Doesn’t hurt to try!”  
  
Then she stopped what she was doing, Donnie looked at her, did she just respond to what he just said.  
  
Silence filled the alley as both just stood there, Donnie couldn’t take the suspense. (You understood me didn’t you… please say you did Sorinda.)  
  
She didn’t say anything trying again to bring up the mutagen; she only started to dry heave.  
  
This only proved that her body already absorbed it; she stared at the ground trying to breathe using the wall beside her as support.   
  
Donnie felt so bad. _(I’m so sorry I couldn’t do anything…)_  
  
“And what perchance could you have done huh Donnie…” she flashed her focus on him as tears filled her eyes.  
  
 _(You can hear me!)_ Relief and joy filled him, someone could finally hear him.  
  
“Or I am going insane,” she slid against the wall, landing on the ground, holding her legs staring into nothingness.  
  
 _(You’re not going insane; I am really talking to you, as for how I don’t know. It must be the fact that I acted as the catalyst to the mutagen making some form of bond between us. Who knows how long this bond will last, you have to listen to me as long you still can.)_  
  
“Why?”   
  
_(Because my real name is Donatello, my brothers are the turtles you fought against, I am the fourth that wasn’t there.)_  
  
“How can I tell that you’re just not a figment on my imagination, some sort of side effect of the mutagen? I very well might be thinking that I can hear you.”  
  
 _(Then I will prove it to you that I am not some voice in your head.)  
_  
“Prove how? Everything you say could be information I already know,” Sorinda held herself tighter.  
  
 _(Simple I will tell you where the lair is, you don’t know where it is at the moment, right.)_  
  
“Lair?”  
  
 _(My home…)_  
  
“Oh…you want me to go to where your brothers are, are you insane!”  
  
 _(Don’t worry you just have to tell them truth.)_  
  
“Oh that’s easy! I just tell them that their brother is this turtle that for some reason I can understand because of the mutagen the Kraang shoved down my throat. No that doesn’t sound a bit crazy,” she huffed looking away from him.  
  
 _(Well sort of, don’t worry it will work out.)_ He assured her.  
  
“Says the turtle that is going to sit on the side lines, while I get my ass kicked.”   
  
_(We have no choice, can you really sit there and let the Kraang get away with their plans you need help, my brothers can provide it.)_  
  
Sorinda got up and shook her head, “No… I’m going to go home, that is what I am going to do!”  
  
 _(Please Sorinda you have to.)_  
  
“I don’t have to do anything, it’s up to you if you want to come or not.”  
  
Donnie had to convince her so he nodded. _(I don’t think you leaving me here is safe, but doesn’t going home also dangerous, doesn’t the Kraang know where you live?)_  
  
“You don’t have to worry only Lynx does; I have been giving the Kraang false information on where I live. I have another place that I use; if I suspected the Kraang are following me or send me any of their other hire’s to give me jobs.”  
  
 _(Oh that’s clever not to let them know the truth.)_  
  
She picked him up, “Yeah so do you want to be held or in the pocket?”  
  
 _(What makes you more comfortable, it doesn’t matter to me.)_  
  
She held him as she headed home, Donnie didn’t say anything in fear she might get mad and leave him.   
  
He figured she wouldn’t, but he wanted her to listen to him and start trusting him.  
  
Annoying her would only hinder him, for he only had nine hours to convince her who he was and to get help from his brothers.  
  
At the apartment she placed Donnie on the coffee table as she flopped on the couch staring at her computer.  
  
 _(Now what?)_  
  
Sorinda only sighed and sat back, staring at the ceiling.   
  
Silence fell, and Donnie waited for her response, finally she spoke, “Maybe my contact can deal with the Kraang’s plans.”  
  
Donnie tilted his head to one side. _(Your contact? You work for someone?)_  
  
She shook her head, “Not really, it just someone I contact when I get information on the Kraang.”  
  
 _(Who is this contact please don’t tell me it’s someone in the government.)_  
  
“No it’s not the government, as the matter of fact I don’t know. I met him online a while ago and been chatting with him for some time. Out of the blue I started to give him information on the Kraang, he been using that information to hinder the Kraang’s activities.”  
 _  
(Really?)_  
  
Sorinda leaned forward, “Well yeah, you see the Kraang higher me to distract, as I distract they don’t realize that I’m collecting information on them. Then I give it to my contact and he deals with it, this way the Kraang don’t ever suspect a thing… I guess this time I got caught…” She sighed, “And paid the price for my cockiness, I got over zealous on my previous successfully intel gathering, that I did it all wrong…”  
 _  
(It’s not your fault, you did very well that I was surprised on your skills. I mean how long have you been doing this?)_  
  
“Six months now,” Sorinda open her laptop and went to a secure site as Donnie sat there watching her.  
  
The program she used was similar to the one he uses at home, she input her user name.   
  
Donnie was unsuspectingly surprised to recognize her user name, then he noticed the user she was contacting too.  
  
 _(Sorinda, is this the contact you always talk to?)_ Donnie looked up at her.  
  
“Yeah why?” she finished typing her message about the Kraang’s plans.  
  
 _(You said six months right, you like Blue orchids because true blue flowers fascinated you for their rarity.)_  
  
“How did you know that,” she confusingly asked, sitting back.  
  
 _(That contact of yours is my user name, this whole time you been talking to me…)_ Donnie actually couldn’t believe it, that the past six months the girl he was talking too was Sorinda, he never thought he would actually meet her in real life.    
  
He started to wonder if somehow he was in the pet shop when she wanted to finally purchase a turtle was intentional.   
  
“No… this isn’t happening, this has to be in my head! All of this, you being the contact and this mutant turtle Donatello who at the moment is a regular turtle, this is too much,” She got up walking away from him.  
  
 _(Sorinda you’re not imagining this, I am really am Donatello a mutant turtle. I don’t know how or why I am like this now, but I’m starting to get a feeling there is a reason and it was to meet you.)_  
  
“Meet me, why?” She crossed her arms.  
  
 _(I’m not sure, maybe to prevent you from mutating into something worse. If I wasn’t with you and was with my brothers on the roof, what happened might have been different; you might have gotten hurt instead.)_ Donnie was throwing out theories, he could have gone forever with them, but one fact remained he really believed they were meant to meet each other.  
  
She sighed, “Donnie I can’t do this, it makes no sense, it’s too overwhelming at the moment. I’m sorry, I can’t believe you or even trust my own head right now. I could be just fabricating you to deal with this issue, the feelings, this god damn mutation,” tears filled her eyes and she held onto her side as source of comfort.  
  
 _(Sorinda…)_ Donnie couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to hold her, to comfort her, and he couldn’t at the moment, in turn it made him feel horrible.  
  
He felt sorry for her, he didn’t blame her for not trusting him and if he was in her shoes he probably would reacted the same.  
  
“I need to clear my head; I’m going to take a shower… something. I guess you want to stay there not in the aquarium?”  
 _  
(If you don’t mind.)_  
  
“Sure whatever,” she went to her room, Donnie didn’t know what else he could say to her, all he could do was figure a way to prove she wasn’t going insane and he knew contacting his brothers might aid him.  
  
He looked at Sorinda’s computer, what if by chance one of his brothers was around his computer in his lab; he always has his secure site up just in case his contact, which was Sorinda, tried to contact him.  
  
They should have gotten her message, which solves the issue of them knowing what the Kraang were up to, but doesn’t help his situation.   
  
He looked over to Sorinda’s coat that laid on the couch, in its pocket was a vial of the new formulated mutagen she managed to acquire in her escape.   
  
Donnie wasn’t sure what she was going to do with it, but if he could get some tests on the substance he might be able to create a counter formula that could very well neutralize the mutagen before it could do any harm.   
  
The Kraang would drop the project altogether, although they might work on something new at least they won’t try this again.   
  
Donnie sighed even if he figure something out, it wouldn’t cure her, in his experience there isn’t any form of way to reverse a mutation on a human, regardless on the stage that individual is on, but a part of him knew he could at least to be there for her as support to her new changing body.  
  
 _(I’m sorry, I really am, you don’t realize how much I do want to help you, if it was possible.)_  
  
Donnie fixed his focus on Sorinda’s computer, although his last attempt failed to be able to get a clear message to her using the keyboard, he had to try again.


	4. (final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie finds himself in a predicament he's never been in before, as he tries to figure out how to get himself back to his normal state, while he is in the care of some strange girl that just bought him.Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.

Pen in his mouth, Donnie managed to write a simple, yet effective message to his brothers using Sorinda’s user name, with hope they will get it.   
  
_(Step two completed.)_ Donnie sighed placing the pen down, the taste in his mouth was nasty and wished he used a pencil instead; wood would have a better taste to it then plastic.  
  
Moments later Sorinda came out of the bathroom with a pair of fresh clothes, she was wearing a baggy shirt with jeans; she flopped down onto the couch.  
  
 _(Are you ok?)_ Donnie went to the edge of the coffee table then viewed up towards her.  
  
“I can still hear you, so not sure...” she sighed putting her face in her hands.  
  
 _(Sorinda... I know this is not easy, but you have to trust me.)_  
  
Sorinda looked up at Donnie, “That is a lot to ask... I don’t know what to think at the moment. I mean this whole time I thought you were this normal turtle, yet now you say you’re this Donatello who is in turn is really a mutant turtle...”  
  
 _(I understand how you must be feeling; I would be too if I were you. If it’s any consolation I did try to tell you in many ways.)_  
  
Sorinda pondered on that statement, “I guess that would explain some things, I mean when you kept on pointing out the picture of yourself and tried to type on my computer.”  
  
 _(Yeah and you never got a clue, one thing I don’t understand is how you didn’t notice my odd behavior or even react on it.)_  
  
“I did notice…, but I couldn’t figure out for the life of me, why you were acting like that, I just shrugged it off as a figure of my imagination.”   
  
_(I assumed that was the case.)_ Donnie couldn’t blame her for writing it off, he would have done so too.  
  
Sorinda shifted her feet, “Donnie about… you know when I was checking what gender you were...”  
  
Donnie laughed nervously trying not to relive the embarrassment. _(Umm... yeah about that… let’s just forget about that moment shall we.)_ The thought of it made his face feel hot.  
  
“Agree...One more question this whole time that I have been petting you…”  
  
 _(Well….)_ He wasn’t sure what to say to that one either without sounding like a pervert or making things more awkward.  
  
Sorinda waited for a response then took action bending over brushing her finger against his cheek.  
  
Without realizing what he was doing he reacted to her soft touch. _(mmmmm… oops!)_  
  
“Ok… let’s not bring that one up again as well,”  Sorinda face went bright red and she looked away from him, stopping the petting.  
  
 _(Sorry it’s similar to someone rubbing… your shoulders… it’s hard to ignore…)_ Donnie wanted her to know it wasn’t anything weird, yet he had to admit to himself it was bit enjoyable having such affections from her.   
  
Sorinda wouldn’t look at him and he worried she thought the worst of him, suddenly she grabbed her side, her face contorted in pain as sweat ran down it.   
  
_(Sorinda!? The mutation is starting to take effect on you hasn’t it?)  
_  
“Yeah...ahhh,” She bend forward gripping the couch handle, as Donnie notice a tail started to grow, tears came to her eyes as she screamed in agony.  
  
Donnie could only watch, the urge to be there to comfort her was over whelming that he felt horrible not able to act upon it.  
  
When the tail stopped growing, her breathing settled down as the mutation stop tormenting her, she didn’t change her position as she laid her head on her arm.  
 _  
(Is the pain fully gone?)_  
  
“Yes... for now, it seems to come in waves when something starts to take a big effect on my body.”  
  
Donnie wondered if she noticed that she now has a tail and decided to carefully word his next question. _(Have there been any physical changes?)_  
  
“No not that I have noticed... except for this one,” she look over to her new green tail.   
  
_(I wouldn’t do that...)_ Donnie tried to warn her as she felt her tail with her fingers, her face flashed beat red.  
  
“Ummm... well that is… new…” she placed her hand away from it feeling quite awkward to her new body part.  
  
 _(Oops maybe I should have warned you better. Turtle tails are, as you can tell sensitive in many ways....)_ Donnie tried not to laugh; the expression on Sorinda face was indeed priceless.  
  
“Are you laughing at me?” Sorinda huffed crossing her arms as Donnie couldn’t help but burst into laughter.  
  
 _(No, well sort of....)_ Donnie attempted to calm himself, but it failed and he lost control, it was the first time in days since he felt like this.  
  
Sorinda sighed, “At least you find this amusing.”  
  
 _(I don’t mean to sound like I am making fun of you; the expression on your face was very memorable to say the least.)_ Sorinda just glared at him. _(Well it’s cute.)_  
  
“Cute?” Sorinda seemed baffled, not sure what to say to that comment.  
  
Donnie shuffled his feet, _(Your tail it’s cute... I mean... for a turtle tail... that’s what a turtle would think...being a turtle… I should stop while I am ahead shouldn’t I?)_  
  
Sorinda roared, “Well I have to admit I never seen a turtle be so flustered, thanks I needed that.”   
  
Donnie smiled, well tried to smile, he thought he was smiling, as he looked up adoringly Sorinda, he like when she was cheerful it made him feel good inside.  
  
His smile washed away as a familiar purr came behind Sorinda, that made Donnie shudder, “Meow what have you got yourself into this time?” Lynx came into the apartment through the window eyeing Sorinda’s tail.  
  
 _(Great the crazy cat lady is back, what does she want?)_ Donnie didn’t like the idea of her around and feared it would only bring trouble for Sorinda.   
  
“Lynx? What are you doing here?”  
  
Lynx looked at Sorinda guilty, flicking her tail as she sat on top of the couch not taking her eyes off Sorinda’s new feature, “I came here to see what was up, with all the rumors I had to know the truth.”  
  
“What rumors?”  
  
“The ones about you becoming the Kraang’s first test subject for the new formula they created. By the look of it they are true, you’re mutating… let me guess a turtle.”  
  
 _(Sorinda I have a feeling its best that you pack up and leave now I don’t trust this cat!)_  
  
Donnie really didn’t trust her; there was something off the way Lynx was acting.   
  
Donnie could only predict that Sorinda could very well be on the Kraang wanted list, knowing that Lynx is her friend the Kraang would get her to betray Sorinda.   
  
Truth be told Lynx has already told them about Sorinda liking turtles, which in turn was why they mutated her into one, who knows what else Lynx has told them.  
  
“Lynx did you rat me out by chance!?” Sorinda huffed, slamming her hand on the coffee table as she stared down at Lynx.  
  
Only response that came out of her was the twitching of her ears, Lynx remained in complete silence not looking directly into Sorinda’s eyes.   
  
“Well answer me! Are you just here in concern of my well being or you have told the Kraang where I live!” Sorinda didn’t back down.  
  
“I’m sorry...” as Lynx apologized as a crash come from the front of the apartment, the door was broken down by two men.   
  
Donnie immediately recognized them, it was the Kraang, even Sorinda notice as she attempted to grab Donnie to flee, only to have Lynx pounce on her slamming her to the ground.   
  
_(Let her go!)_ Donnie went to the edge of the coffee table; there on the floor was a throw pillow that must have fallen of the couch.  
  
He aimed for it as he walked off the edge of the table, hiding in his shell before impact.  
  
“Lynx how could you!” Sorinda screamed at Lynx trying to struggle out of the felines hold on her.  
  
“I’m sorry they wanted to know where you live, I had no choice...”  
  
“Damn it, there is always a choice Lynx, to think we were friends!”  
  
“We are…” Lynx’s voice shuddered.  
  
“Good work we will take the female from here cat,” one of the Kraang placed some cuffs onto Sorinda’s arms.  
  
Donnie  managed to get up to Sorinda and started to snap his beak at the Kraang’s hand knowing all too well he could never do any real damage, it just made him feel better and less useless.  
  
The Kraang noticed Donnie and tilted its head, “Odd this is the catalyst that was used on the girl, the way it acts is abnormal.”  
  
 _(Abnormal, what the hell do you know about turtles! Let her go!)_  
  
“He is just my pet please just leave him,” Sorinda begged trying to struggle free.  
  
 _(Just a pet? Really?)_  
  
Sorinda eyed Donnie in annoyance, as the other Kraang studied them both, “We should take the turtle and girl, they are displaying unusual behavior between each other, this could be a factor that wasn’t considered.”  
  
“Wait no, I won’t fight, just please leave my pet out of this, he’s just an innocent animal!”  
  
 _(Sorinda maybe I should go, I can’t let them take you alone. It’s not like I can do anything here anyways and I will take my chances with the Kraang over that feline any day.  Not just that, you’re the only person that can understand me, without you I am just a turtle to anyone else.)_  
  
Donnie did fear if he did go with them the Kraang would do experiments on him, but at the same time he didn’t want her to deal with this on her own, who knows he might be useful to her somehow.   
  
Not wanting to be handled by the Kraang, Donnie went into Sorinda’s pocket; Sorinda stopped struggling right away when she noticed him.  
  
“Should we leave the turtle in her pocket?” The Kraang questioned the other Kraang that was fixated with both Sorinda’s and Donnie’s behavior.  
  
“Yes if it will make her cooperate,” the Kraang that was standing there waited for a response from Sorinda.  
  
 _(Sorinda just agree.)_  
  
“Fine,” Sorinda got to her feet as the Kraang led her out of the apartment into a van.  
  
Sorinda sat on the hot van floor not speaking; Donnie poked his head out of her pocket, evaluating the situation.  
  
 _(At the moment trying to escape won’t do you any good with those cuffs on, and by the looks of it you haven’t have any tools to get them off do you?)_  
  
Of course Sorinda didn’t answer him, yet the look in her eyes was enough of an answer, she was pissed, not just over what was going on, but also at him, everything was irritating her.  
  
As a sincere apology Donnie rubbed his head against the skin on her side.  
  
She looked down at him accepting his apology, but she seemed worried and scared for the both of them.  
  
 _(Don’t worry they will probably put us in a cell at first, from there we will find a way out, I promise.)_  
  
Donnie wasn’t sure how, all he did know was he had to stay with her, hopefully the Kraang will not see him as a threat and let her keep him for now.  
  
The Kraang that first noticed Donnie’s demeanour was eyeing them both studying them, Donnie went back into the pocket, hoping the Kraang didn’t actually realized what Donnie was doing.  
  
The ride wasn’t long and unfortunately Donnie being in Sorinda’s pocket didn’t have a clue where they were, when the van stopped the Kraang grabbed Sorinda’s arm and led her out.   
  
With his head partly out, Donnie viewed what he could, it was a base, the place wasn’t fancy and looked like it would be an easy escape, depending where the Kraang bring them.  
  
The Kraang brought them down a long hallway stopping in front of a door; the Kraang opened the cell then removed the cuffs while pushing Sorinda into the room.   
  
“You will stay in this cell until we evaluated the actions that you and your pet have been displaying,” the Kraang shut the door.  
  
The room was a normal square cell with a wire frame bed, nothing else.  
  
 _(Well this is cozy how do you feel, you seem a bit worn out?)_  
  
Sorinda was pale and she started to sweat, “Fine...” she leaned against the wall taking Donnie out of her pocket, as she slide down towards the floor.  
  
 _(The pain is back your changing more aren’t you?)_  
  
She only nodded; Donnie rubbed his head on her thumb. _(It’s ok you’re not alone, I’m here, I know I can’t do much, but it better then facing this on your own.)_  
  
“Thanks Donnie, you know you just walked into the lion’s den with me,” she pointed out as she looked around.  
  
 _(I know, like I said it’s better than being left behind with that crazy cat.)_  
  
Sorinda lightly chuckled with a smile.  
  
Suddenly her eyes widened as she fell over grabbing her sides.   
  
She screamed with tears in her eyes as she closed them, her hands started to mutate and most of her skin started to turn dark aqua green.   
  
When she settled down, Donnie took in account that her face remained human and her shell still hadn’t grown yet, as for the rest of the body he wasn’t sure for it was covered by her clothes.   
  
Donnie walked up to her face and gave her a soothing lick on the forehead. _(You don’t know how much I want to hold you right now to comfort you.)  
_  
Sorinda opened her eyes and smiled, “That would be nice...”  
  
Donnie sighed _(To think that the other day I hated being me and now I wish to be my normal mutant self more then anything...)_  
  
Sorinda gave him a confusing look, “What do you mean?”  
  
Donnie looked away, he hated to admit it, how he felt before he got turned into a small turtle.  
  
 _(Before this happened I have been working three nights straight mapping my DNA.)_  
  
“You were.., why?”  
  
 _(To find a way to... to become human...)_ Donnie felt ashamed.  
  
“Human, I thought you were a regular turtle mutated that’s what Lynx told me.”  
  
 _(Yeah I am, but I do have some human DNA that’s why I looked humanoid.)_  
  
Sorinda brushed Donnie cheek; he really did like it when she did that, “Then why would you want to be human? You were originally a turtle, and if you acted the same as you do now, what is the difference in being a turtle to being human?”  
  
 _(There is a big difference and why not, I mean what kind of future does a mutant have...)_ Sorinda put her hand up to show Donnie what was happening to her at the moment. _(Sorry that didn’t come out right.)_  
  
“Well human or mutant, life is never easy either way you see it. Being human doesn’t make it any easier,” she tried to explain to him.  
  
 _(Yeah but… Come on, I’m twenty five and never had a girl even like me, most of them scream when they see me and… I just don’t know....)_ Donnie turned around looking at the wall.  
  
“You where depressed at the time weren’t you?”  
  
Donnie sighed glancing back at her; he avoided the subject for sometime now and hated the thought of even daring to admit to it. _(Yes I was, and sort of still...)_ he gave in as he stared at the ground.  
  
“Well I thought you were cute, I mean not that you’re not now, but when I saw your picture... To tell you the truth, I sort of lied to Lynx why I thought you would be a challenge. I really said it because I wasn’t sure if I could concentrate on my mission, going up against a hot guy like yourself.”  
  
Donnie raised his eyebrow, well tried too. _(Really you thought I was hot!?)_  
  
Sorinda smiled, “Yeah of course I thought you were handsome, why are you so surprised? As I recall you did say you are my contact which makes thing more complicated. Don’t worry in a good way… I mean I had a crush on you, you wouldn’t believe how excited I was when I received a message from you or when you wanted to just talk.”  
  
She like him before he ever met her and she was attracted to his mutant form, Donnie couldn’t believe it, yet her eyes said the truth.   
  
_(I... wish I knew this before, maybe none of this would have happened.)_  
  
“We can play the what if games all we want, who knows how things would have turn out if I never purchased you. Like you said it seems like we were meant to meet each other.”  
  
Sorinda gave Donnie a small peck on his beak.   
  
One’s desires, one’s wishes, one’s true meaning will come to realization.....  
  
A voice he heard before... before he woke up and found himself as a small turtle, it rang in his ears like an alarm clock.   
  
Then a memory hit him, the desire stone, an object he found years ago, yet couldn’t figure out what it was or how to use it.   
  
Did the stone react to him because of his depressed state and give him a chance to sort himself out and figure what he really desired, to be himself and meet the person he always had in arms reach yet never noticed?  
  
The room started to spin, as a blanket of darkness wrapped around him throwing him into a spiral.  
  
“Donnie?... Don....” Donnie could hear Sorinda voice fade in the background of nothingness.  
  
 _(What’s... going on...)_  
  
It wasn’t painful; it felt like being engulfed in light, placed into a dreamlike state.   
  
It was interesting and frightening at the same time, but Donnie knew what was happening as he open his eyes and everything in the room look like their right proportions.  
  
He viewed down at his hands, they had three fingers and his skin was his normal brilliant green, he looked over at Sorinda, who was in shock on what she had just witness.  
  
“Donnie?”  
  
“I don’t know how this is possible,” Donnie jumped when he heard his own voice; he sort of forgot what it was like to speak English.  
  
“Well I have heard of the frog prince, but never the turtle ninja,” She giggled then grabbed her side, the pain was coming back.  
  
“Sorinda just hold on, by my calculations this time should be the last stage of your mutation. It’s going to hurt the most because of the shell, but I promise I won’t let you go,” Donnie held her as she screamed, making him only hold her tighter.   
  
Sorinda wrapped her arms around Donnie’s neck as she pressed her face into his shoulder, he could feel the features of her face change as her nose became smaller and her beak started to form.   
  
Under his hands he could feel the shell start to grow, he ripped her shirt to give it breathing room, knowing leaving her shirt would only hurt her more.   
  
In moments her breathing slowed down, he leaned out a bit to view her face, the first thing he notice was how beautiful she was and the purple markings under her eyes.   
  
She appeared at him, “So do I look ugly or… cute?”  
  
“Neither, you’re the most lovely woman I ever seen or had the pleasure in meeting,” Donnie brushed his hand against her cheek, she shut her eyes enjoying it, he now didn’t felt so bad liking it before.  
  
“We should get out of here and I do have an idea how,” Donnie got onto his feet and help Sorinda to hers.  
  
“What’s the plan?” she waited on his lead.  
  
“The Kraang don’t know I am here, so you have to get one to open the door and come into the room and then I will strike the Kraang down. Too bad I don’t have my bo staff, it would make this a lot easier,” Donnie wished he had his gear on him.  
  
Sorinda pointed to something on his back, to his surprise his bo staff was in its holster, then he also noticed he was wearing his bandana.  
  
“Well, I really can’t explain this one,” Donnie chuckled, at the moment he didn’t care too, he was grateful to have them and being back to his normal self.  
  
Donnie got himself in position, using the corner of the walls to aid him above the door way, it wasn’t easy, but he had a lot of training to perfect this technique.  
  
Sorinda banged onto the door, “Please someone help, it’s my turtle there is something wrong with him please help,” she rammed her fist into the door only stopping when a voice came from the intercom.  
  
“Move away from the door,” she complied backing up to let the Kraang in, also giving Donnie the room to have his advantage.   
  
The Kraang opened the door and entered the cell, “Where is your turtle?”   
  
“Right here!” Donnie came down like a bat out of hell onto the Kraang knocking it to the floor.  
  
Quickly Sorinda jump over the Kraang, leaving the cell with Donnie, he turned around closing the door and locking it.   
  
With a forceful swipe of his bo staff Donnie destroyed the control pad so no one would be able to open the cell anytime soon.  
  
“I have been in one of these bases before, they all have the similar layout, I can get us out in no time,” Donnie took Sorinda’s hand leading her.   
  
As Donnie predicted the base was designed the same as the ones he been in before, with minimal effort he found the route that would lead them out.   
  
To both of their surprise, the base was quite empty, then Donnie noted what time it was, there was ten minutes till four, most of the Kraang must be at the water plant.  
  
Moments later Donnie found the door out of the base and escaped with Sorinda, when they finally got a safe distance, Donnie searched himself.  
  
“Donnie what are you looking for?” Sorinda wondered as she tried to read him.  
  
“My shell cell, if I have everything else on me, maybe I have it. I need to know if my brothers need our help to stop the Kraang,” Donnie finally found it.  
  
Quickly Donnie dialed the numbers on the cell and Leo answered, “Hello?”  
  
“Leo, where are you right now?” Donnie asked frantically.  
  
“What do you mean where am I? Donnie where have you been, we have been looking for you all night!”  
  
Fear hit him, he started to dread what the answer to his next question was going to be, “Leo listen that doesn’t matter, please say you got my message!”  
  
“What message? Donnie what is going on?”  
  
Donnie heart sunk, his brothers never got the message, “The one on my computer...”  
  
“Donnie why would we think of checking your computer?...  Donnie are you in trouble?...Donnie what’s wrong?” Leo sounded concerned by the second, as he wanted his little brother to just tell him, instead of going completely silent.  
  
Donnie went blank as the clock struck four, he took Sorinda’s hand for support as tears ran down his face, “The Kraang have won...”   
  
To Be Continued?...


End file.
